Metala
'Background' Jessica Gravens was always into electronics and was brilliant being the top of her class at all times. But one day when she was walking down town a Giant woman attacked Chicago and she was caught between her and a group of Powerstrike soldiers, who had just arrived. She almost died when a building collapsed in the middle of the battle and almost fell on her but a soldier moved her out the way in time. She never wanted to feel powerless again after that day of almost being squished. So she began to design and create herself a suit of high tech armor downloading blueprints and customizing her own specs in a matter of a few years her suit was fully operational although just having the ability to walk, she felt it was the prototype to her proudest achievement. It then took her months to install a flying and landing system. But after figuring that out she quickly got everything else on the suit done. She also had a base which is her shed no one in her house used and she was the only one with the key to it. She takes to calling her suit "Sheyra" as she see's it as her baby because of her making it. She is currently working on a more powerful power source for her suit but is having trouble finding one even with her father being highly ranked in the military letting her get easy access to any new specs the military has made. She eventually got the attention of Powerstirke who offered a large amount of money for her to use her genius mind to aid them. She agreed, and is one of the most innovative minds in Powerstirke. 'Abilities' Her suit gets stronger almost everytime she uses it. She works on it almost everyday adding to it or repairing any damage to it and upgrading areas she thinks the suit needs more work on. Her suit currently can lift a car at max power. The suit can withstand even a missile hitting it, but once it has taken too much damage it will shuts down to prevent extensive damage. The suit can also hack into almost anything Jessica wants it too. Jessica has recently installed plasma wrist cannons that she can change the degree of power set on them. She can also charge the blast to be powerful enough to destroy a tank. The power of this blast comes at a cost as it takes 1/4 of the energy away in her suit everytime it is used. She is currently working on a non-lethal weapons system such as shooting non-lethal bullets. Her suit also has the ability to switch into different types of vision such as night, infared, heat, x-ray, and motion. Her suit can also shoot out small disc electrocuting people or shutting down technology. Her suit also has an impressive lock-on system but can be destroyed after too much damage has been done and she will be forced to shoot manually. Her suit can also pull up bios on any person she see's fit by facial recognition due to her suit being linked with the Powerstrike database. Her suit also runs off electricity so can run out of power after not being charged for a while. The longest it has lasted without charging is 6 hours until it shuts down to preserve power. She is also able to drive and control most form of vehicles including helicopters, cars, trucks, aircrafts, and more. 'Attributes'